April Fools Day
by Joe-Joe1
Summary: Eric and Donna Get Pranked And They Get Them Back
1. Eric, Donna Or Is That A Question

Disclaimer: I don't own anything bla bla bla 

Title: April Fools Day          

Summary:

Chapter 1: Eric, Donna or both of them that is the question!

"Look I've put a pot of milk up there on his door to the basement! When Eric or   Donna walk through that door SPLAT! Ha Ha good isn't it?" Whispered Kelso to Phez.

"Yes, I look forward to my first April fools day in America!" Said Phez in his foreign accent. 

"Hey Forman come on, lets go down to the basement!" Shouts Donna from Eric's front garden.

"I'll take the stairs you go that way!" Replied Eric.

"Hey Kelsoooo!!!! AH!" Screamed Donna as she saw the milk hurdling towards her. SLUDGE!

"Kelso! Your gonna get such an asskicking when I get hold of you" Donna explained. 

"What, I can't here you over that big white goo on your head, MOO!" Replied Kelso but reacted by running out of the basement.

"WOAH!!!" Shouted Eric as he slipped down the basement steps. "HYDE!" He then added.

"Ha Ha Ha!! I got you there Forman" Teased Hyde. "April Fools Day!"

With that Eric Forman trudged up the stairs to his bedroom to get changed as he left the basement Hyde and Kelso gave each other a high five and chuckled to themselves.

"HA HA HA HA!" Shouted Mrs. Forman" Um Eric you've got milk on your ass dear!"

"I KNOW!" He screamed back.

"Eric you dumbass!" Mr. Forman then added to his wife's words.

"Hey, dear where's all the milk gone?" Mr. Forman asked his wife.

"On your sons ass hahaha!" Mrs. Forman replied. 

       About five minutes later with all the milk out of her hair Donna burst into Eric's room pacing back and fourth in his room.

"One, why are you here? Two, what do you want? Finally three, why are you here?" asked Eric.

"I'm here because we've got to figure out a plan to get back them boneheads of our friends."

"Yes, I know look at my pants for crying out loud!" Declared Eric. After about twenty minutes of thinking they both come up with an idea!


	2. The Lottery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Title: April Fools Day

Summary:

Chapter 2: The Lottery

"Hey Kelso, Phez and you Hyde lets all go get some lottery tickets and we'll pick each other's numbers yeah just for a laugh!  What do you say?" Explained Donna with Eric standing nearby.

"Yeah, why not!" Replied Kelso. With that they both left the building and got on there way to the shop.

     "I'll pick yours Kelso" said Donna.

"Yeah and I'll get yours Hyde." Added Eric.

Eric and Donna both picked the same numbers for Kelso and Hyde's tickets and told the shopkeeper to think nothing of it.

       When they all got back to Eric's house they went down to the basement and Donna and Eric both say 

"Let's watch the lottery!" they declared.

     Whilst Donna was distracting the other guys Eric put a tape in the VCR with the lottery on it. They then tell them to get there tickets and they had already watched that video and on it there was the lottery from last week with the numbers that they have on there tickets on it.

          "24, 12, 36, 28!! I've won!" Screamed Kelso as his numbers got called out on the T.V. 

"Yes, me too how did you two know these numbers!? Oh Well who cares were rich!" Shouted Hyde. 

"WOW! Lets ring up and claim the money!" Said Phez.

"Yeah , Whatever you dumbass, you have to wait a day to claim your money!" Donna then said.

"Oh I will wait till tomorrow morning then." Said Kelso.

With that they all left the basement and went to bed. 

      The next morning Kelso was up at 7.00 am and going round the shops buying everything that he could see he had been up for two hours and already he had bought a Ferrari, Two shops and a mansion the size of the queens! He had put all of this stuff on his credit card beings, as he hadn't got the money from the lottery yet. He also wasn't finished by the end of the day he had bought a 700 Dollar suit. A computer with all the video games that have come out yet with it.

A/C Please R/R (Read and Review) 


	3. Pranks R Us

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Title: April Fools Day

Summary:

Chapter 3: Ha Ha We Got You Back

"Look at all of these things I got for the lottery money!" Shouted Kelso out of the window of his new Ferrari.

"Wicked!" Replied Hyde.

"Oh Yeah shouldn't you ring up for the money!" Said Donna.

"Yeah good idea!"

So Kelso rung up the lottery number off his ticket.

Bring Bring!! 

"Hello" answered a kind off posh voice at the other end off the phone.

"Hi, I'm ringing about the money!" Said Kelso getting all excited.

"Well.. duh.. hints.. the.. number.. on.. your.. lottery.. ticket"  Replied the voice very slowly.

"Well, you see our numbers are 24 12 36 28 and 45!"Shouted Kelso all in one breath.

"Um.. sir.. they.. were.. last.. weeks.. numbers..!" Replied the voice on the phone.

"What they can't be!" Kelso shouted down the phone.

"All my stuff if I'm not getting the money all those things are on my credit card!" Kelso screamed.

With that he slammed the phone down and span right round to look at Eric and Donna who were chuckling to themselves in the corner.

"I'm going to have to return all my stuff and still pay 500 dollars!" Shouted Kelso at the two.

"APRIL FOOLS!!!!" They both shouted together!

A/C Please R/R I'm only 13 please review this story.


End file.
